wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rainingstar
Rainingstar is an OC I've had in my head for awhile. Don't take her. Personality Rainingstar is a hybrid of RainWing, SeaWing, and NightWing. She's a very... active character, and tends to get mad. She admires dragons who are better than her at something but if they're her friends, she gets very jealous. Usually she makes up her grudges quickly but if her friends are seeming suspicious, she'll dislike them more and more until she thinks they're just annoying. She hasn't held more than five good friends since she was 3 for more than a year and a half because of that. Usually she isn't very good at spelling but she's excellent at math. She also loves history, and hates reading. Her mother and father taught her to read young, but she never liked it. She still wants to go to school, but her mother and father prefer to homeschool their dragonets. RaiRai is her preferred nickname, but only her brother calls her that so far, since she can't convince her small group of friends (three dragons, really) to call her RaiRai, although she thinks her best friend might. She also has a best friend who was hatched around the same day. Rainingstar isn't really an excellent dragon to be around in a crisis. When she was barely out of the egg, during the War of SandWing Succession, the family was forced out of their home near (but not quite in) the Rain Kingdom because of nearby fighting. When the family (then RaiRai's mother, father, and brother only) had to leave their comfortable home, her mother had to grab only a bag full of their most important items before the fighting MudWings and IceWings caved their mountain in. RaiRai managed to scratch up her mother's left wing and draw blood, and even though she can't breathe fire, that girl can FIGHT! They managed to hide in a nearby cave system and eventually found their way out (moons know how) only to find their cave-home's wooden front wall caved in and splintered, and dead MudWings and IceWings all over their front yard. She's pretty traumatized. Fortunately due to that crisis Rainingstar knows she would never kill a dragon. She's not a pacifist per se, but she's never going to kill anyone. She tries not to fight anyone if she can help it (but it isn't very often that she can help it) but self-defense is definitely necessary. Apperance Rainingstar is part RainWing, so within a range she can change her colors. But because she's a RainWing, NightWing, and SeaWing, that range is severely limited. She can't have extraordinary lime green and raspberry colors like the dragons of the jungle, but she does proudly sport an amazing array of dark to ultra-dark to black. She normally sports an assortment of colors you might see on a NightWing -- usually deep blue or purple, and sometimes on daring days festive stripes of green. She's done some interesting things with camouflage in the darkish halls of her home -- having a mostly-SeaWing family does allow for some low light levels -- and she can sort of emote to other RainWings. But she would NEVER be confused for a RainWing, even if she flared out her short ruff out as far as it could go, because of the red-violet SeaWing stripes that are pretty obvious. Since she's got royal SeaWing blood (Tsunami has like thirty-three brothers, go figure how many Coral has, because obviously Rainingstar's grandfather is a prince, I mean probably half the SeaWings in the Kingdom have royal blood to be honest) she has swirly patterns wrapped around bluish star-scales on her wings. She has full control of her stripes, and just as many as any full SeaWing would have, and she can speak Aquatic fluently. RaiRai has webbed, thin and short spines all along her long and graceful body. The webbing can change color on the edges, which forms a gradient to the black interior. Her wing membrane is the same way. She has gills which work just as well as any SeaWing's, and there's a skin-flap she can control to make them her main mode of breathing. Her body is long and slender like a RainWing's, and her tail is tapered and long with a small curl at the end. Her wings, unlike a RainWing's, are a little bit shorter, but she makes up for that with developed flying muscles and a wide topwing which catches thermals beautifully. Her claws seem mostly made for hanging on to trees, and she has webs between her talons. Her legs are long and her hind legs more developed for taking off and landing than for swimming. Her eyes are blue with big pupils and an overlying clear lid for protection against water. Her snout is long like a RainWing's and she has an excellent sense of smell. She has no weird beak-thing like the NightWings do. History RaiRai has a fairly boring history. She was hatched in the middle of the War of SandWing Succession (W.O.S.S for short) and was three when the Dragonets of Destiny came to the Sand Kingdom and stopped it. She was not there, her family was busy rebuilding for the third time. RaiRai's family had to relocate after the W.O.S.S was over and move to the rainforest because during the war the MudWings had been busy but now they could focus on getting dragons who didn't belong in their territory out. Her family was sad to leave their cave on the bare edge of the MudWing territory, but otherwise they would be attacked. They now live in a treehouse in the RainWing part of the kingdom, where RaiRai's mother used to live. Abilities Rainingstar can't breathe fire. She has good poison, however, and can spit up to ten feet of pure inky poison. It does horrible things to a dragon. It'll corrode your scales into a horrible melty mess, but it doesn't stop there. It seeps into your blood and finds its deadly way to your heart or brain, where it distributes itself and, through the course of a month, you slowly go mad and lose your mind as the acid corrodes your vital organs. Eventually at the end of the month it reaches the heart again and, if you haven't already killed yourself from the horrid pain of having every single one of your other organs shredded, it will dissolve your heart and leave you on the floor. Eventually it will seep into your scales and turn them a horrible green-gray color. After this one victim is killed, however, the venom is used up, and if you burn the body it's okay. But that's all RaiRai can do, and she's never ever ever used her venom. She knows what it can do. Relationships Rainingstar doesn't have many friends. Her best friends are a RainWing called Lotus, a SkyWing called Raven and a NightWing called Shiningclaw who is a future teller but not a mind reader. She will hopefully make more friends but for now she has like three friends. Trivia # Rainingstar also goes by Rai. # Rainingstar's favorite color is orange. # Rainingstar is actually pretty good at reading but she thinks it's a bore. # Rainingstar likes her mother to read to her at night. Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) Category:Characters